dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman (DC Neo)
The DC Neo Batman title is the fourth main series of the Batman character. Story Arcs The Reaper James Gordon and Harvey Bullock walk in to a crime scene, where a group of vigilantes dressed as Batman have been brutally murdered. While exploring the area, Bullock comes across another body, whose face has been burned off. The body suddenly springs to life, attempting to kill Bullock by clawing out his eyes, but Batman himself shows up and stops the man before knocking him out. Bruce takes a DNA sample of the man, finding out he has been injected with a drug that drives people to madness. Batman and Bullock talk for a bit, with Bullock reluctantly thanking Batman. They both hear someone screaming and rush back to Gordon's spot, where the few police that are there are shooting at the dead bodies, which are revealed to all be alive and injected with the drug. After the fight, which ends in Bruce and the others winning, Bruce sets out to find the one making the drug. Later that night, a young-adult in a hood is selling the drug to a few people, when Batman shows up, scaring everyone off. Batman manages to catch the dealer, who reveals he's not the one making the drug. Batman demands the dealer take him to the original creator, which he does. Bruce walks in on the maker auctioning off the drug to criminals such as members of the Falcone crime family and the Penguin. After loosing a sample of the drug to Lousia Falcone, Penguin begins to argue with the drug's creator, revealing his name to be The Reaper. The Reaper assures Penguin there is more, but Batman then makes himself known, claiming there won't be more because Reaper will be spending most of his time in jail. Just then, the dealer who brought Batman to the Reaper knocks Batman out with a chair. When Batman wakes up, he realizes something that shocks him, his mask has been taken off. The Reaper is revealed to be the one who took his mask off. Reaper reveals his plan is to reveal Batman is Bruce Wayne to all of Gotham via hacking in to every T.V. station in Gotham. When questioned on if there's a reason behind why Reaper's doing this, Reaper reveals his real name to be Joe Chill, Jr. Joe Chill, Sr. was the man who shot Thomas and Martha Wayne, and Reaper blaims Batman for Chill's death. He then begins the broadcast, giving a speech on what he's about to do. However, as he does this, Bruce breaks free and puts on a peace of cloth to hide his face. He then begins to fight Reaper, with Reaper using a knife to fight Batman. During the fight, Reaper's set up to make the drug is set on fire, and begins burning the whole building down. Knowing he will most likely die in the fire, Reaper goes back to the broadcast, revealing his location and then yelling out that Batman is Bruce Wayne. The building then falls on them both. Quite some time later, Bruce wakes up under a pile of rubble. He manages to get out, with the news surrounding the area. Due to the fact Bruce's cloth stayed on in the rubble, the reporters begin bombarding Bruce with questions, asking if what Reaper said was true. Bruce doesn't answer any of them and just drives off, wondering how he'll get himself out of this one. Batman Is Bruce Wayne Three Years Too Many Category:Comics